


Ulrich POV

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, fic by other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: A short retelling of some of Ulrich's time in Last Chance. Written by Noah Mindful!





	Ulrich POV

**Author's Note:**

> More by Noah!

The quiet was the worst. Initially he had found plenty of small tasks to occupy himself: tools to check, weapons to maintain. Plenty to keep his hands and mind occupied. But after days and days of waiting, nothing remained to distract him from his misery. The desert air still made him wheeze slightly, even after weeks of breathing it in. No matter how much he drank, the dry air quickly stripped all the moisture away. At least now it was night and he didn’t have to feel the warm dripping as sweat soaked through his undershirt. Now just to watch and wait in this god-forsaken town, with a hint of green. Nothing to distract him from the aches and his ever growing frustration as he sat and watched the elevator, eyeing the guards as he waited for her appearance.

Why did she run off to this barren hellhole? Surely there were more profitable cons nearer anything resembling civilization? He looked around at the dusty abandoned town, complete with looted stores and shuttered windows. Granted, Rook had ruined this town, but it hadn’t taken much effort.

Ulrich sighed and began polishing his pistol. Not that it needed it; even if his clothes were now covered with dust, his tools glimmered and shone like they were factory-new. Just like- He tightened his grip slightly, as he always did when he thought of her. He stopped, took a breath and continued to polish. Just like Bel always taught him. He let the usual train of images that came whenever he thought her name wash over him. Her lap, her hands, the laughter, harsh and joyful; the pain and longing all so familiar. She was always lurking in the back of his thoughts, her grip still so strong after all this time. A flower petal landed on his gun. He paused to stare at it. It wasn’t real, they never were. But still he stared.

The clatter of the elevator woke him from his reverie. He flattened against the roof, his mask coalescing over his face with the hum. Through the green tint, he saw the cart come to a stop. A second passed and then someone burst out wearing a scarlet bandana, waving a gun around like he was trying to swat a fly. Ulrich repressed a surge of disdain. Far too many idiots with guns here. Following him walked a stockier, darker figure, radiating disdain and embarrassment enough to rival Ulrich’s. After a smack to the head, bandana reluctantly shoved his gun away (down his pants, and Ulrich shuddered) and the two stood together looking out. The usual two, but where was Rook? Seconds crawled by and Ulrich began to worry, doubts flashing through his head. He thought he had her schedule down by now, but had he missed a day? As he worried, a movement caught his eye and from the door of the elevator, she appeared. 

The fury rose up for a second at the sight of her but he shoved it back quickly. Years of practice and days of waiting made it easy. Sneering at her outfit made it even easier. A feather boa? Did she think herself a princess of this wasteland? Was she always this vapid and he just hadn’t- She turned, her visor up. Ulrich froze. Amateurs threw themselves into cover, but professionals knew that is was movement that got you caught. An agonizing pause later and she tutted, turned, and started walking forward, her heels stabbing the dust. He let out a sigh as her “guards” turned and followed her. Honestly, he hardly needed to bother. He’d been following Rook around for weeks and the only time she had come close to noticing him was that slip-up with the damaged beam. She was as ever wrapped up in her little special world inside her head. Ulrich packed up and shadowed the trio, carefully picking his way across the roofs. His unobservant mark aside, he was a professional.

The three kept walking towards the bar on their usual route. Rook and Bandana chatted, and the big guy remained quiet. Ulrich used to worry about alerting him but the chatter drowned out any noise. Thanks to that and his training, he knew he was virtually invisible. Even so, Ulrich felt his nerves jangling as he shadowed them. He’d realized a while ago that trying to take on Rook at her home was suicide. He still wasn’t sure exactly how strong she was. And with her numerous drafted guards, the element of surprise was off the table. He’d also heard horror stories of the boss, “Cold Hazard”, that gave him pause. Townspeople superstitions aside, he did own his own starstone ship and had certainly steamrolled over these hicks. So he waited and waited for the right opportunity to arise, shadowing Rook as she came and went. 

Rook laughed and a cold chill went down Ulrich’s spine. He remembered that laugh. Remembered how she’d laughed that chill giggle whenever he’d impressed her with a choice gift or caught her off guard with a clever line. He’d never really cared for her, at least like that. But he’d be lying if he said there weren’t some happy memories of their time together. And then he remembered how she’d thrown it over her shoulder as she’d walled away with HIS ring, abandoning him in a Verdantia jail cell for three days. His fury and embarrassment at the betrayal clashed with nostalgia and guilt. He wrenched himself back to the present with a growl. It didn’t matter, none of it did. He had a purpose, came here for that purpose. The rest could be dealt with later. 

They arrived at the bar, the three walking in and Ulrich taking his usual perch across the way. This street was nicer than the rest of the town. The windows were clean and unbroken, electric lantern chains hanging above and illuminating everything in a soft green glow. Eerily deserted as always but at least tolerable to idle at. Ulrich sighed and arranged himself so he had full view of the bar but was partially swallowed by the shadows. And then he waited.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ulrich heard crashing coming from the bar and he perked up. It was too soon. He heard further crashing and shouting coming from the bar and he strained to hear what was going on. He leaned over the balcony and almost fell as a gunshot went off. Shocked silence filled the air. Ulrich squashed the urge to retreat. He forced himself to place his arms on the railing and wait. Shortly thereafter, Bandana came staggering out with the start of a brilliant shiner under one eye. Rook came out with a displeased expression crinkling her face, as big guy followed behind. A fight? Interesting. He thought everyone in this town was petrified of Rook’s crew. Food for thought but more importantly, as he froze in absolute concentration, an opening presented itself.

Their words echoed up to him, as Bandana shouted angrily about “some bitch” and Rook laughed and turned. Ulrich felt electricity shoot through him as she presented her open back. Carefully, he drew his pistol and aimed, the action buttery smooth as he cocked it. Lighting was good, no wind, his mask kept the dust away; his hand was steady and distance was negligible. He lined up his shot and crept his finger over the trigger as she laughed. Started to squeeze as he breathed out.

Someone blew the loudest raspberry Ulrich ever heard. He didn’t twitch; Bel had beat that particular lesson into his head enough times. Holding the gun steady, he turned his head to look. Some unknown pink-haired girl was sticking her tongue out at the three. He’d familiarized himself with most of the faces in this town. A newcomer? She must have followed the three out of the bar. She wore an open orangish coat, long enough to drape to her ankles. Her legs and feet were wrapped in filthy white bandages and she wore no shoes. Big ears poked out of wild pink hair and her skin was tanned. As she crossed her arms and started laughing, Ulrich holstered his gun. Thanks to crazy coat girl, the opportunity was past. Might as well see what came next.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ulrich sat and considered, watching as the pink-haired girl went laughing back inside the bar. “Hmmmm” he said to himself, a disturbing habit that nevertheless helped him order his thoughts. “This makes things a little tricker.”

Pink girl has surprised him. Ulrich didn’t know what that strange energy she summoned was exactly, but it certainly seemed to increase her speed and agility, if the twenty-foot leaps were anything to go by. Not to mention how she stopped Bandana’s bullets cold and shrugged off hits that should have flattened her, a very impressive feat. And she displayed a certain degree of fighting knowledge, not that Rook’s “bodyguards” were the deadliest opponents. On the other hand, she was clearly crazy or an idiot; no one in their right mind throws a loaded gun around like a twig. Still, Ulrich found her intriguing. His mouth twitched as he recalled her complete dismissal of Rook.

Of course, Ulrich sighed, this did mean his stakeouts were worthless. Rook would be sticking close to base for a while. The guards would be increased as well. Now he really would have to sneak on board the ship. “That’s good though” he mumbled. He placed his hand over his mouth and felt his stubble. 

The sneak attack had been a last resort plan. And now, though even that plan had been removed, the introduction of the pink girl opened up very interesting avenues. A noisy distraction was a thief’s best friend after all, and who knows what else Rook and Hazard were hiding on that ship. The girl was a wildcard true. But Ulrich could handle wildcards. He smirked to himself. “If I’m patient and very lucky - which I am,” he said with relish, feeling the weariness slip away. “I might get out of here with twice as much as what I came for!” He grinned maniacally.

He hunkered down again and, still grinning, waited for pink girl to come out. It was time for an audition.


End file.
